Good or bad people? What's the difference?
by Sarah Marquez
Summary: Acontecimentos estranhos estão a haver no Kansas City. Sam e Dean investigam uma data de mortes e tudo os leva a crer que Odete Sequeira, uma rapariga com problemas motores, está no cerne da questão.


Capítulo 1

- Socorro! Socorro! – gritava Kelly, enquanto tentava fugir de uma sombra estranha que a estava a perseguir. Contudo, a rua estava deserta e nem vinha em seu auxílio.

Quem a tinha mandado encontrar-se com a amiga e ficar com ela até tão tarde? E quem a tinha mandado rejeitar a boleia que a amiga lhe oferecera? Nesse momento, até o matulão que tinha estado no bar sem parar de olhar para Kelly a noite toda parecia interessante. Ela estava a ficar desesperada.

De repente, a rua enche-se de luz. Kelly continua a correr, mas sente-se mais aliviada por ver uns faróis ligados e um carro a dirigir-se, lentamente, a ela.

- Aqui! Aqui! Socorro! – gritou ela e o carro continuou a andar na sua direcção, até a sombra desaparecer. Kelly suspirou, aliviada.

O carro, quando já estava ao pé dela, mudou de velocidade. Kelly só viu o condutor apavorado e o carro embater com toda a força contra ela, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Quando acordou, estava a ser transportada para o hospital.

- Onde estou? O que me aconteceu?

- Calma, miss Faith. A menina teve um acidente grave e agora precisa de ser forte. Respire! – ordenou o médico, mas Kelly voltou a desmaiar.

Umas horas mais tarde, o Dr. Gallaghter saiu da sala de operações e foi falar com a família dela, foi dizer-lhes que Kelly Faith não tinha resistido aos ferimentos.

Capítulo 2

- Vamos parar aqui. – disse Dean, quando passavam em frente a um bar. – Tenho a certeza que devem ter informações.

O irmão franziu o sobrolho. – Porque será que todos os nossos casos acabam sempre por ir parar a um bar?

- Ora, Sam. – respondeu Dean. – Essa é fácil. As miúdas são sempre a nossa melhor fonte de conhecimentos!

- De fofocas, queres tu dizer. – corrigiu Sam, enquanto estacionava. – Vamos lá despachar isso. Vais perguntar ao dono do bar e eu pergunto à amiga dessa tal Kelly. E rápido porque temos de estar no hotel à uma, ou não entramos.

- Ora, ora… Preocupado com as regras, S? Somos caçadores de demónios, já ouviste falar num objecto que destranca portas!?

- Cala-te. – vociferou Sam, e começou a andar. – Lembra-te, tu ficas com o dono do bar e eu com a amiga.

Dean fingiu choramingar. – Mas porquê? Queres sempre ficar com as miúdas…

- Não, totó. Quero ficar com a amiga para prevenir que tu demores mais tempo que o necessário.

- Hum… - disse Dean, ao entrar. – Não vais ter muita sorte, amorzinho.

Quando Sam olhou para o sítio onde Dean já se tinha dirigido, viu uma rapariga morena a servir ao balcão e reparou que era ela que mandava nos outros empregados. _Maldita sorte!_, pensou, frustrado. _E onde estará agora a minha miúda?_

- Desculpa? És novo por aqui? – Sam virou-se, e viu uma rapariga a olhar para ele. – Espera, és o Sam Winchester?

- Sim, sou eu. E tu, quem és?

A rapariga, pequena e franzina, estendeu-lhe a mão. – Chamo-me Odete, Odete Sequeira. Era comigo que querias falar, não era?

- Hum, sim… - disse Sam, um pouco incomodado. Não imaginava que a amiga de Kelly fosse assim tão… frágil. No entanto, tinha uns olhos e uma expressão de quem já presenciara muitas coisas, de quem possuía um espírito forte. – Ei… hã…

- Ouve, Sam… - ela puxou-lhe uma cadeira para ao pé de si. – Não fiques incomodado com este meu problema, continuo a ser capaz mentalmente. O meu problema é só a nível motor.

Sam pigarreou. – Não, não, eu não quis ser mal-educado, só fiquei…

- Surpreendido? Aborrecido? Arrependido?

- E tudo o resto que acaba na parte "ido". – surpreendeu-os Dean, que tinha ido ter com o irmão. – O que estás a dizer a essa criança?

- Dean…

- Bem, menina… - Dean pôs uma mão no ombro do Sam. – O Sam é gay, ele não te vai ligar nenhuma.

Sam beliscou o irmão, sussurrando. – Dean, pára! Não te enterres mais!

- Ai, ai… O Sammy está com vergonha de te dizer que não tem paciência para miudinhas. – Dean continuou a sorrir maliciosamente, perante a cara espantada de Odete. – Não devias estar em casa a ver o "Peter Pan"?

Odete levantou-se e, baixando Dean até que ele ficasse ao mesmo nível que ela, disse, rigidamente. – Ponto 1. Não me devias falar assim. Ponto 2. Não sou nenhuma criança. Ponto 3. Tenho uma deficiência motora. Ponto 4. Chamo-me Odete Sequeira e sou a amiga da Kelly Faith, a rapariga de quem estavam à procura. E ponto 5… Tu és um tremendo idiota!

Dito isto, Odete pegou no casaco e, segurando-se a tudo o que podia, foi ter com um amigo e saiu do bar.

- Oh boa… - Dean coçou a cabeça. – Ela não gostou muito da ideia de ver o "Peter Pan"… Será que devia ter dito para ela ir ver "A Bela Adormecida"?

Sam deu um calduço ao irmão e foram até à saída. – Dean, és um grandessíssimo idiota! Ao menos conseguiste saber alguma coisa?

- Sim, claro. – Dean estendeu-lhe um papel. – Ela chama-se Monicah e mora no Kansas City. O seu número é o 00032…

- Idiota, só sabes pensar em miúdas?! – exclamou Sam, distribuindo outro calduço.

Dean abriu a porta do carro, praguejando. – Podias moderar a força, se faz favor? Além disso, o que eu fiz foi importante. Ao menos, se precisarmos de algo, podemos contactá-la!

- Yaya, o _problema_ é que, pelos vistos, ela não sabe nada. Logo, não lhe vamos telefonar!

- Ditador! – Dean sussurrou. – E eu a pensar que era eu o irmão mais velho.

Sam riu-se. – Que culpa tenho eu que tenhas um cérebro pequeno?

- Bah, tás a chamar-me burro?

- Entende como quiseres. – disse Sam, e carregou a fundo no acelerador, de modo a chegar a tempo ao hotel.

Capítulo 3

Joseph ia falando ao telemóvel com a namorada, enquanto caminhava de encontro a um precipício. Ele era apaixonado por aquela zona, costumava ir lá desde muito pequeno.

- Não, Leonor! Já te disse que não posso ir ao aniversário da Carol, tenho de trabalhar. Além disso, ela é tua prima, não minha!

Continuou a andar, até avistar o mar e a muralha de segurança que protegia as pessoas de cair e sofrer uma morte certa. Quando a bateria se esgotou, Joseph guardou o telemóvel no bolso, sentou-se no muro e olhou para o mar.

A sua vida estava uma confusão. Andava com problemas com a namorada, o seu patrão queria despedir algumas pessoas da fábrica devido à crise e, como se não bastasse, ele não conseguia tirar Alice da cabeça.

Alice, a pequena Alice que sempre o amara, sem reservas. Alice, a pequena Alice que prometera nunca o deixar mas fizera-o…. E aquela que o tinha levado ao desespero.

Nesses momentos, o mar sempre o ajudara a acalmar-se, embora nesse dia estivesse agitado. Quando viu o tempo escurecer, Joseph saltou do muro e tirou as chaves do carro para ir embora, mas uma rajada de vento arrastou-as novamente para cima da muralha.

- Mas que raio…?! – perguntou, quando viu um vulto escuro dirigir-se a ele. Joseph chegou-se para trás, até embater na muralha. Viu-se assim encurralado, as muralhas formavam um quadrado em redor dele, cuja única saída era a que levava ao vulto que se aproximava. Joseph não viu outra saída senão gritar por socorro.

Ninguém parecia vir. Aliás, uma das razões pelas quais Joseph adorava esse sítio era por não ser frequentado. As pessoas costumavam evitar precipícios e, embora Joseph tivesse sempre visto isso como uma estupidez, começava agora a dar-lhes razão.

A sombra continuava a avançar, num céu já completamente escuro. As árvores rangiam, provocando o bater apressado do seu coração.

De repente, a muralha onde estava encostado cedeu e se Joseph não se tivesse agarrado à beira do precipício, já teria caído. Estava a tentar manter-se agarrado, mas as mãos escorregavam constantemente.

Quando Joseph não tinha mais força e quando tudo parecia perdido, a sombra desapareceu e, em vez disso, apareceu uma mulher, que parecia agitada.

- Está aí alguém? – perguntou ela. – Está aí alguém?

- Aqui! Aqui!

A mulher, ouvindo o barulho, foi devagar até ao precipício, onde viu um Joseph aflitíssimo a lutar para não escorregar.

- Já pensava que não ia sair daqui. – disse ele, começando a mexer os pés, para subir.

- Calma! – disse a mulher e, olhando para o mar, pisou as mãos de Joseph, provocando-lhe a queda. Segundos depois, ouviu-se um "splash"… o som que indicava que Joseph tinha mesmo caído. E que não voltara à superfície.

Capítulo 4

- Mais outro caso! – disse Dean, lançando o jornal ao irmão. – Desta vez a vítima foi Joseph Vigário, um homem na casa dos 40 e solteiro.

Sam olhou para Dean. – Tu disseste _Vigário_?

- Sim, o que foi? Era famoso? O jornal não explicita mais nada.

- Não. – retorquiu Sam. – _Vigário _é o penúltimo nome da amiga da outra vítima, a Odete. Odete Soraia Vigário Sequeira.

- Hulla, hulla, Sammy. – ele riu-se. – Até já sabes o nome completo dela! Já vi que as miúdas pequenas te excitam.

- És mesmo um idiota chapado! A única coisa que te importa são as aparências! És assim tão fútil, Dean? E ela não é pequena, ela tem 22 anos! 22!

- A sério? – Dean franziu o sobrolho. – C'o caneco! Então era isso que ela queria dizer com o "Ponto 2. Não sou nenhuma criança".

- Sim. – disse Sam. – E, pelos vistos, também com o "Ponto 5. E tu és um tremendo idiota".

- Bah, porque é que me criticas tanto? És meu irmão, Sammy.

- Pois, pois… Ás vezes até me pergunto se não serei adoptado.

Dean foi ter com o irmão, e pousou-lhe a mão no ombro. – Se vais entrar por aí, eu digo-te que os papás fizeram mesmo _aquilo_ e foi assim que nasceste. Tu sabes, a cegonha não te trocou! Costumamos chamar o acto de "fazer amor". É um processo complicado e cuja expressão já anda desactualizada mas garanto-te: os nossos papás fizeram-no mesmo com amor. Eu até te podia explicar mais profundamente, mas tenho medo que mistures tudo e…

- Dean, não te armes em totó! – Sam voltou a olhar para os livros. – O assunto é sério. Ele deve ter alguma ligação com ela…

- Oh, vá lá, Sam! É só uma coincidência… Além disso, ele é solteiro e sem filhos, não pode ter nenhuma ligação com ela.

Sam desviou o olhar dos livros e olhou para Dean. O irmão apenas estava a tentar negar o inevitável.

- Dean, sabes tão bem quanto eu que no nosso trabalho não há coincidências. – Sam pegou num livro e atirou-o a Dean. – Toma. Isto são os registos dos casos semelhantes. Todos eles estão ligados a uma pessoa em particular… David Jones, Michel Arlen, Arthur Harper… Tudo isso pessoas que, no passado, tiveram de suportar a morte de pais, amigos, familiares… Tudo isto tem um padrão, acontece sempre de nove em nove anos, desde 1964. Ainda não percebi a ligação entre as vítimas e qual a razão das mortes.

- Ah, essa é fácil.

- Sim? O que achas?

- Nem sei como não te passou pela cabeça, logo tu que és a cabeça do nosso grupo, Sam.

- Tanto mistério para quê? Diz de uma vez!

- "De uma vez".

- Hã? – Sam perguntou. – O que estás a dizer?

- Disseste para eu dizer "de uma vez" e eu disse! – ao ver a cara do irmão, Dean recuou. – Hum… Vá lá, Sam! Não és assim tão totó, tu sabes apreciar uma boa piada…

- O que queres dizer com…. – Dean mandou Sam calar-se, de repente. – O que foi?

- Já reparaste que, quando falas, o ar fica menos pesado?

- Olha, Dean…. És meu irmão e eu percebo que estejas aborrecido, sem nada para fazer senão chatear-me, mas estás a chegar ao meu ponto limite. Mais uma palavra e eu dou-te um murro!

- Está bem, está bem. Desculpa.

Sam olhou-o nos olhos. – E… continua? A tua teoria, permite-me lembrar-te? Qual a razão das mortes?

- Ah, essa é fácil. Nem sei como não te passou pela…

- Eu já ouvi isso, podes saltar essa parte? – reclamou Sam, impaciente. Dean controlou um sorriso e continuou.

- A razão é, logicamente, um demónio doido e sedento por sangue. Não é preciso ser um génio para o saber.

- BASTA! – disse Sam e atirou-se ao irmão. De certeza que nesse momento, para Dean, a tareia dos demónios seria muito mais apetecível do que a fúria do irmão.

Capítulo 5

- 'Tou, Jorge? Oi, é a Odete. Olha, estava a pensar ir hoje ao cinema ver o novo filme do Jensen Ackles, queres vir comigo?

- Lá estás tu com esse Jensen… - disse Jorge, através do telefone. – Eu hoje não posso, pulguinha. Queres ir amanhã?

Odete suspirou.

- Não, hoje é o único dia que posso. Deixa lá, vou sozinha.

- Sabes que não gosto que andes sozinha, 'Dete… Porque não falas com o Marcus ou com a Carla, eles não podem ir contigo?

- Estão todos ocupados. Não te preocupes comigo, sei cuidar de mim.

- Todos? Ah, então isso quer dizer que fui a última escolha?

Odete riu-se, enquanto abria caminho pela rua. Uma loja qualquer estava em liquidação e as pessoas faziam filas à porta.

- Claro que não, seu idiota! Bem, vou ter de desligar. Beijinhos. – disse ela e desligou o telemóvel.

- Porque é que não vamos os dois? – perguntou alguém. Odete estava com receio que fosse algum pervertido mas, quando olhou para trás e viu o rapaz idiota da outra noite, deu-se conta que preferia mil vezes o pervertido.

- Porque é que iria com um tipo como tu ao cinema?

- Bem… - respondeu ele, seguindo-a. – Consigo pensar em várias razões. Ponto 1. Sou lindo. Ponto 2. Corpo atlético. Ponto 3. Casaco de cabedal. Ponto 4. Transmito segurança. Ponto 5. Adoro o Jensen Ackles, toda a gente diz que somos parecidos.

- Não sei em quê. – retorquiu ela. – Enfim, se quiseres vem comigo. O teu irmão também vem?

- Não, não te preocupes. Ele tem mais que fazer.

_Imagino, _pensou. _Com um irmão destes, até eu quereria afastar-me._

- Então, sempre vamos ver o filme?

- Sim, claro.

- Então, bora comer. Lá podes fazer-me todas as perguntas que me queres fazer.

Dean pigarreou. – Hã? Como é que sabias?

- Ora, vá lá! Ninguém aceita sair comigo se não quiser alguma coisa em troca e o que tu queres são informações. Pergunta!

- Está bem, está bem. – disse ele, indo com ela até ao McDonalds. – O que queres comer?

- Ah, então é isso que queres saber… Um McRoyal Deluxe.

- Ahahahah, claro que não. – disse Dean, virando-se depois para a empregada. – É um menu McRoyal Deluxe e um menu CBO. As bebidas são coca-colas.

- Então, - disse Dean, quando pagaram e se foram sentar. – como é que te sentes?

- Mal, claro.

- Pois, pergunta estúpida. Perder duas pessoas de quem se gosta é lixado.

- Duas pessoas? Do que estás a falar?

- Da tua amiga e de Joseph.

- Joseph? – Odete coçou a cabeça. – Não sei do que estás a falar, não conheço ninguém com esse nome.


End file.
